darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Death is one of the Four Horsemen and is the main protagonist in Darksiders II. He wields a scythe called The Harvester, which War can acquire during Darksiders.Death's weapon, The Harvester, could be obtained in the console versions by pre-ordering the game from Gamestop. Gamers were given a code to be entered into the cheats section, and were then able to "purchase" the Harvester for free. Though it is likely that this is not truly Death's weapon, as Death in Darksiders II is shown to be wielding a pair of scythes with very short handles and long blades. These scythes are shown to combine into a double sided halberd, instead of a large scythe like the Harvester. It has been mentioned that Death did have something to do with the death of his people, the Nephilim, after the destructive war that brought about their extinction. Personality Death is described as an arrogant, cold and calculating anti-hero who is resourceful and opportunistic--he doesn't wait for things to happen, rather, he causes them to happen. Death is the official leader of the Horsemen, as such he is very level headed and mature. He is very harsh on the others, as he was not hesitant in cutting off War's left arm in order to teach him a lesson. Despite this, he cares deeply for his brothers and sister, as any older sibling would. He took a blow for Fury, and the events of Darksiders II show that he was willing to stand up to the The Charred Council to prove his brother's innocence alone. As the Horsemen of Death, he may also appear somewhat morbid & ominous towards those who speak to him. He also possesses a dark sense of humor and sees killing as an art rather than a duty like War does. Synopsis of Darksiders II After the horseman War was sent back to Earth by The Charred Council to find the being responsible for starting the Apocalypse prematurely, The Council informed Death and the other two horsemen of War's fate. Upon hearing this news, Death angrily protested that War was the most honorable of the four Horsemen, and therefore could not have started the Apocalypse early. Later, unknown to The Charred Council, Death traveled to The Abyss, the underworld located between the Three Kingdoms on his own quest to prove his brother's innocence by resurrecting the human race. Trivia *A quote from the Bible describes Death in such a words: *Death's Raven is named Dust. He is commonly seen sitting on Death's shoulder, and will serve as Death's 'clue giver' in Darksiders II. Just like The Watcher of the first Darksiders. *Death's appearance has been altered somewhat from the Darksiders comics to Darksiders II. While still without upper body armor, the lower robe seems to have been replaced or (perhaps removed) with lower body armor adorned with skulls, keeping with his motif. His hair is completely black, and he now has a green crystal located on his right pectoral near the shoulder along with a scar / tattoo on that shoulder. also in the Comics Death had green eyes but in Darksiders II they are Red / Orange. *Death, in Darksiders II has two single handed scythes that can merge into one halberd-like weapon with different combos. Instead of wielding The Harvester as previously thought. However the Twin Scythes has been confirmed to be his primary weapon. *One other of Death's weapons seen in the debut trailer is a large maul. *Death is one of the only two original horsemen from the actual book of Revelations that remain in the game, the other being his brother War. *Death can change his armor in Darksiders II. There are many examples of this in the trailer, at first he is wearing bandages on his hands, then he is wearing the skeletal gloves we see him with most often and then he is wearing some kind of gauntlet with a purple orb in the center. There are different sets of armor that Death wears in Darksiders II, some of them are The Wanderer, Slayer and Necromancer. *Death's Reaper Form looks exactly like modern day depictions of the Grim Reaper. Gallery Death-hires.jpg|A closer look. Death_twin_scythe_spear.jpg|Death forming his dual scythe. BugProblem.jpg|Death in Battle, having a bug problem. DarksidersII_Death.jpg|Death as seen in-game. DarksidersII_ghosthook.jpg|Ghost Hook DarksidersII_Leap.jpg DarksidersII_Ready_for_action.jpg Face to Face.jpg|Facing Scarab Hulk. DarksidersII_TGS1.jpg DarksidersII TGS2.jpg|Dual wielding. DarksidersII_TGS3.jpg Death_new_weapon.jpg|Resolving a problem with a new kind of weapon. DarksidersII_TGS5.jpg TheAscent.jpg|Death Prowling. Traversal.jpg DeathandDespair.jpg|Death summoning Despair. Abyss_boss_battle.jpg Death_maul.jpg|Death wielding a Maul. Death_HeavyHitter.jpg|Another shot of Death with War Hammer. darksiders-2-death-hammer.jpg|Just standin' with a maul... Death_reaper_form.png|Death's Reaper Form. darksiders262.jpg|Death in Darksiders II having an offer. DS2-Reveal-Trailer-GI.jpg|Death ridding Despair. Death_despair.jpg Death_deapair3.jpg Death_deapair2.jpg Bkg_preorder.jpg Bkg_teaser.jpg Darksiders009.jpg|Comic Strip of the Horsemen. Death colored.jpg|Death in the Comic. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art of the horsemen. The_harvester.jpg|Death's scythe - The Harvester. Cover-full.jpg|July Game Informer cover. DarksidersDeath.jpg|Full Body Concept Art of Death. Death_concept_art.jpg|Concept Art. Cover-610.jpg Dust.jpg|Dust, Death's Raven|link=Dust DS2_Death_Face_Studies.jpg|Face Studies. The four horsemen by windlordofsuldor.jpg|Poster of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ...and my axe!.jpg Fist weapons.jpg Faceoff with a Stalker.jpg Stalker faceoff.jpg with Dust.jpg Boss rush.jpg Darksiders_II_1.jpg Darksiders_II_2.jpg Darksiders_II_3.jpg adventurepack.jpg|part of the pre-order bonus ancientconstruct.jpg|pre-order bonus Angel_of_Death armor.jpg|Pre-order bonus armor/weapon set angelofdeathpack.jpg|Pre-order bonus armor/weapons deadlydispairpack.jpg|part of the Pre-order bonus References Category:Darksiders 2 Characters